


Block Booking

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [219]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo, Master of the Diary.





	Block Booking

Kylo realised pretty early on that Hux did not come with an ‘off’ switch. The man had to be constantly doing _something_ , and that was regularly multiple somethings at once.

Sitting down to eat together, and no matter how sparkling and engaging the conversation was… he’d be forever swiping through things, one-handedly, on his datapad.

Until Kylo’s glowers got too intense, and then it would migrate to his lap, where he thought he was being subtle. He was not being subtle. 

He just can’t let go, and it’s only been worse since the S-K Incident. Kylo will stir in the night as the bed gets lighter, and find himself rolling into an empty space where a Hux should be. His hands groping for a lover who is off re-reading analyses and reports, or commissioning new services. 

It has to stop.

Kylo’s learned ways to help, over the years. Some of them are obvious (fuck the man into unconsciousness, or close; schedule set times for meals and hold him to them; dim the lights little by little to urge him away from his work; rub his ankles and walk him through his problems), but some… are less obvious.

Like, for instance, hacking into his comm. And padding some meetings, and shaving others. Little tweaks, designed to keep him from fatiguing himself in long sessions, and to extend the gaps around his breaks. Booking in some needless meetings with Mitaka that overlap Hux’s more _important_ meetings, so Hux can’t attend both, and gets more time. 

He’s better with a diary than anyone would ever give him credit for, and it’s a skill he’s learned _just_ for this reason. 

Still. There’s only so much you can do with micro-management of time-slots, and the two hour ‘steering’ meeting in his private boardroom leads to Hux striding in and staring.

“Where is everyone?”  


Hux is always early. Everyone who wants to be anyone learns to be _more early_. 

“This is it.”  


“There must be some mis–”  


“I booked this,” Kylo admits. “I need you.”  


“Kylo, I can’t just–”  


“You can. You have nothing for the rest of the day, and I need you.” It is easier for Hux to agree to that, than ever admit _he_ is the one who needs Kylo.  


“You could just have asked.”  


“And you’d have said I can see you plenty after duty. Well… it’s after duty. We’re taking a shuttle, and I’m turning the comms off, except for the most dire of emergencies.”  


“Kylo!”  


“I mean it,” he says, firmly. “This is important. _We_ are important.”  


Hux’s lips twitch, caught between fond bemusement, and irritation. “You can’t make a habit of this.”

“I won’t,” he lies. “Now come on. I had your favourite soup made to go.”

Hux snorts, and shakes his head. “ _My_ favourite?”

“…well… you _did_ eat it…”  


“Fine. I’ll indulge your plan… but this can’t become a habit.”  


No, next time he’ll need to be freshly creative, but that’s okay. Managing Hux is a full time job, and the perks are well worth the efforts. 


End file.
